


When Everything Collapses

by maskedOtaku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedOtaku/pseuds/maskedOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Collapse' has started and the 12 trolls were separated. Dead trolls and lusii roam Alternia and the remaining trolls must fight to survive and find the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everything Collapses

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in a loooong time. Like actually sat down and typed for an entire hour. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry, I will write more chapters later on in my free time.

** 1 **

**ALL WE HAVE LEFT**

"Oh my fuckin' cod, Ara. How long until we get there? Bein' in this fuckin' desert is making my eyes burn and my feet sore. Stupid land dwellers and their land. So difficult to walk on."

Of course, Eridan was complaining again. He had been complaining for the past hour. Talking about how royal he was and should be carried around instead of walking like a normal being. Aradia didn't want to hear it. She almost punched him a few hours back before the 'Seperation' started. No one talks about it. Ever. Nepeta trailed along side Aradia, even though she couldn't see her. She was a ghost but she is able to guide Eridan and Nepeta along the way with her ghostly footsteps in the sand and moving objects in her way. Now that Nepeta was thinking about this, without Aradia's help she would have been stuck with the spoiled sea dweller that hit on her a while back. And she wasn't about to have that. She would have sliced him by then. She also remembered as to what Equius said about her. He was still in love with her and was still working on giving her a body to walk around in. She wondered as to where Equius was now. She hasn't heard from him since the start of this apocolypse. She hoped that she sees him soon.

"Are we there yet?"

Silence. Then a bunch of sand came from the ground and aimed for his face. Most of the sand was blocked by his glasses but he still flailed about and growled at the empty space in front of him.

"Hey!-- Alright, I get it, you fuckin' ghost. Just--"

Before he could finish his sentence, he looked up at the small building ahead of them. The footprints in the ground were heading that direction so that is where Nepeta and Eridan followed.

"Finally. There could have been a sandstorm and we would have gotten lost if it wasn't fur Aradia."

Nepeta looked up to the space beside her as if Aradia was there, breathing and alive. If only they could see Aradia. She died long before this all happened. Nepeta looked around the building when they got there, searching for any other trolls....or something worse.

"I don't see anything....No creepy trolls here. Thank goodness."

Before Nepeta confirmed the building for safety, Eridan was already inside, scavaging for any food or water. It was hard to come by and he was hungry. Nepeta only rolled her eyes at Eridan before going in and searching herself. Aradia simply looked over the area. She knew that there was no one here but them. No walking trolls that want to kill them. Pondering in her empty mind, she mustered up the energy to speak to them directly.

"We camp here tonight."

Nepeta was fine with it and so was Eridan. They were away from the sand and any other dead trolls roaming the grounds. What walking dead would be out here? Then again, trolls are stronger than humans. Nepeta sat on a box but Eridan being the priss he was, he wasn't going to soil his pants or his cape.

"So, what's the plan, Aradia? I mean we do have to find the others somehow and figure out what is going on."

Aradia floated in the air and gazed outside for a moment before gaining the energy to speak once more.

"We have to group up in a certain area, scavange the areas that we pass by and hopefully find the others--"

"So wait...You are telling me that you don't have a decent plan? I mean we are in the middle of nowhere, escaping some dead freaks walking around, and you are just going to basically wing it? Are you serious right now?"

Aradia didn't like his attitude but she wasn't going to do anything about it. What he was saying was the truth. That was her only plan. Just survive and hope. She was okay with it; she was willing to protect them at all cost and warn them of danger. That is the only thing she could do at this point. She was dead, what could she do?

"Eridan, it's our only plan. What else can we do? We don't have communication to them beclaws they are not answering their logs on Trollian. I tried. They won't answer. I wouldn't complain if I were you..."

Eridan scoffed at her before turning his head away from them, grabbing one of his rings and twisting it on his finger. He didn't say nothing more.

"All we can do is wait....Wait and hope that everyone is okay."

That is all they had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me if I made an error.


End file.
